Un amour religieux
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Levi ne pensait pas être détourné de la religion. C'était sans compter sur un séminariste dévoué.


Cet OS est pour LilieRoss. J'espère qu'il te plaira

_HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

OS : Un amour religieux :

Erwin Smith était un pape aimé de sa communauté. Il guidait les siens dans une direction différente de ses prédécesseurs et sa nouvelle vision des choses lui avaient permis d'acquérir le soutien de nombreux gouvernements. En cet instant, il observait, depuis une des mezzanines de son palais de fonction, deux de ses cardinaux préférés se chamailler comme ils en avaient l'habitude ensemble Levi Ackerman et Mike Zacharias. Ils se chamaillaient souvent mais étaient de très bons amis et les voir se comporter ainsi en privé et très sérieux en public le faisait sourire à chaque fois.

Lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent, Erwin suivit du regard le plus petit des deux. La lumière des bougies se reflétaient sur sa chevelure noire. Ainsi certainement qu'il s'éloignait, le sourire d'Erwin disparaissait. Il admirait Levi pour sa droiture et pour la façon qu'il avait de diriger les personnes sous sa responsabilité. Mais il s'inquiétait. Même si le cardinal ne laissait rien transparaitre, Erwin savait qu'il était… Troublé. Mais par quoi ? Telle était la question. Erwin finit par détourner le regard pour rejoindre son bureau.

Pour sa part, Levi se rendit à la grande bibliothèque religieuse du Vatican. Il était attendu pour un séminaire dans l'une des salles d'enseignements. C'était le dernier séminaire qu'il allait donner aux séminaristes de troisième année avant leurs examens. Il n'aimait pas vraiment donner des conférences ou des séminaires, mais il était bien obligé puisqu'il était l'une des personnes les plus cultivées sur les textes religieux, anciens comme récents. A vrai dire, il adorait aller dans les archives du Vatican pour étudier les anciens manuscrits. Et l'important niveau de sécurité et de propreté des archives lui apportait un sentiment de plénitude qu'il n'avait que rarement connu et dont il avait cruellement besoin depuis 2 ans.

Et la raison de son tourment se trouvait face à lui ce soir. Au deuxième rang, quatrième bureau en partant de la gauche Eren Jeager. Un jeune homme de 20 ans, d'1m83, avec des cheveux bruns courts, de grands yeux verts emplis d'étincelles d'émerveillement et d'intérêt, une peau hâlée et une taille fine qui permettait à ses hanches de ressortir. Combien de fois Levi avait-il rêvé de poser ses mains sur elles ? Beaucoup trop souvent certainement. Mais ses hanches semblaient faîtes pour ses mains. Le cardinal ferma les yeux et inspira à pleins poumons. Il devait se concentrer. Il devait résister à la tentation que le diable avait placée face à lui ces 2 dernières années. Levi déposa son sac sur la chaise de son bureau et débuta sa leçon.

A la fin du séminaire, Levi rassembla ses documents pendant que les séminaristes quittaient la pièce. Puis une délicate odeur de sapin et d'amande envahit son nez :

-Puis-je vous déranger un instant cardinal ?

Levi ferma un instant les yeux. Pourquoi le diable le tentait-il à ce point ? Il se força à reprendre son masque composé et indifférent avant de se tourner vers Eren :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ?

-Je… Après mes examens, j'aurais aimé ne pas poursuivre mes études dans le parcours classique mais me spécialiser dans l'étude des textes anciens.

Ho non, ce n'était pas en train d'arriver… :

-J'aurais aimé étudier auprès d'un grand expert… Auprès de vous…

Qu'avait-il fait à Dieu pour que cela lui arrive ?

-Me spécialiser ou étudier avec vous ?

-Les deux.

-Durant ces trois ans, je me suis rendu compte que j'aime étudier les textes, les interpréter et les appliquer face aux situations rencontrées au quotidien. Mais j'ai envie d'étudier les anciens textes pour découvrir davantage l'histoire de notre religion. Et vous êtes le meilleur dans ce domaine. J'ai assisté à presque toute votre conférence et j'ai le sentiment que vous êtes le meilleur mentor possible pour une telle spécialisation.

Levi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre un ferme « non », mais les grands yeux verts emplis de détermination et d'admiration court-circuitèrent son cerveau et sans y réfléchir il dit :

-Entendu. Je vais en parler à sa sainteté pour obtenir son aval. Je te tiendrais informer de sa réponse. Mais sache que s'il accepte, je ne serais pas tendre avec toi.

Le visage d'Eren s'illumina :

-Merci. Merci. Je ne vous décevrais pas.

Et le jeune homme quitta la salle de cours, presque en sautillant :

-Rien n'est encore décidé, chuchota Levi à lui-même puisqu'Eren n'était plus là pour l'écouter.

Le cardinal se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant… Que devait-il faire ? Pour répondre à ses questions, Levi se rendit dans l'une des petites chapelles et se mit à prier. Il exposa ses troubles pensées à Dieu en lui ouvrant son esprit et son cœur. Que devait-il faire ? Eren le perturbait. Ce jeune homme provoquait chez lui des sensations et des sentiments inédits, et interdits pour la plupart.

S'il acceptait de former Eren, il s'exposait à d'intenses tentations. Mais à l'idée de refuser, son cœur se pinçait et s'emplissait de jalousie à l'idée de voir les yeux du jeune homme briller d'admiration pour quelqu'un d'autre, de le voir auprès de quelqu'un d'autre durant de longues cessions d'études, de voyage et de conférence.

La douleur dans son cœur lui apporta sa réponse. Le Christ avait souffert pour apporter le salut aux Hommes, c'était à son tour de souffrir pour passer l'épreuve que le Diable mettait face à lui aujourd'hui.

Levi quitta la chapelle aux alentours de 22h et se rendit au palais du pape. Il demanda une audience et, comme à son habitude, Erwin le reçu, même si les horaires d'audience étaient terminées depuis près de deux heures. Sa sainteté était assise sur l'un des fauteuils devant sa cheminée :

-Bonsoir Levi.

-Bonsoir Erwin.

-Assis-toi.

Le cardinal obéit. Les deux hommes contemplèrent en silence les flammes dans l'âtre avant que le blond ne brise le silence :

-Ton esprit est troublé. Quelle en est la cause ?

Levi inspira profondément :

-Un jeune séminariste souhaite devenir diacre et se spécialiser dans les textes anciens. Il m'a demandé de devenir son mentor.

-Aucun séminariste n'a jamais demandé à être ton étudiant. Tu leur fais trop peur. Cet homme doit avoir une volonté exceptionnelle pour accéder aux connaissances des anciens textes.

-Il est en effet très déterminé.

Erwin tourna la tête vers Levi :

-Souhaites-tu devenir son mentor ?

Le cardinal ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait vécu pendant sa prière :

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, tu as mon aval. Transmets tes connaissances à ce séminariste et guide-le sur la voie de la connaissance.

-Entendu Erwin.

-Va désormais te reposer. Tu as une tête affreuse et je crois me souvenir que tu as une conférence en France en fin de semaine.

-Exact.

-Alors va.

Levi se leva, inclina la tête et quitta les appartements du pape pour rejoindre les siens.

Le cardinal ne dormit pas très bien cette nuit-là. Ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner autour d'Eren et de l'avenir qui se dessinait pour eux en tant que mentor et étudiant.

-Tu as une tête affreuse Levi, se moqua gentiment Hanji Zoe.

Elle était la responsable de l'accès des archives du Vatican :

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre Hanji.

-Et tu es encore plus grognon que d'habitude. C'est mignon.

Si Levi n'avait pas acquis le self-control qu'il avait aujourd'hui, il lui aurait probablement jeté quelque chose à la figure :

-Je te taquine. Je vois que tu as réservé les archives pour deux heures. Voici ton badge. Tu connais la procédure.

En effet, il la connaissait par cœur et avait même aidé à l'améliorer.

Levi soupira en s'installant face à l'ouvrage qu'il avait demandé à consulter dans la salle stérile des archives. Il devait l'étudier plus en détails s'il voulait pouvoir être le plus précis possible lors de son séminaire en France qui aurait lieu ce Vendredi.

Il ne quitta les archives que lorsque son temps fut écoulé. Il se rendit au centre de formation des séminaristes et demanda à voir Eren Jaeger. Tous ceux qu'il croisa sur son chemin pour rejoindre le jeune homme s'écartèrent et chuchotèrent. Il est vrai que Levi ne venait que rarement ici et que sa réputation de « grand maître du savoir » ne laissait personne indifférent. Le cardinal trouva l'objet de sa visite au cœur d'un groupe de discussion sur les textes de le Genèse. Il choisit de l'observer en silence et d'écouter un instant le débat. Rien de spécialement transcendant jusqu'à ce qu'Eren n'intervienne :

-J'ai une question, professeur.

-Je t'écoute Eren.

-Vous nous avez dit que chaque personnage de la Bible disposant d'un nom avait une histoire plus ou moins détaillée. Pourtant, je trouve le personnage de Lilith mais aucune information à son sujet. Qui est-elle ?

Voilà une question intéressante et gênante. Mais Levi n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre :

-Lilith serait la première femme d'Adam. Elle aurait fui le paradis pour ne pas se soumettre socialement à l'homme et surtout pas sexuellement. Dieu aurait essayé de la ramener mais elle aurait préféré vivre dans le péché et il la punit pour cela. Il l'aurait alors maudite, faisant d'elle la première succube. Elle aurait épousé Lucifer après sa chute pour le soutenir dans son combat contre la perfection divine et pour donner naissance à de nombreux démons dont une bonne partie mourrait à la naissance à cause de la malédiction que Dieu avait jeté sur elle. En plus d'être devenue l'incarnation de la débauche, elle incarne aussi la jalousie. Lilith était jalouse d'Eve et de l'amour que lui portait Adam. Certains textes disent qu'elle aurait pris la forme d'un serpent pour pousser Eve à commettre le premier péché. Qui ne serait pas le premier puisque Lilith nage dans le péché de la luxure depuis sa création. Voilà qui est Lilith. Une création divine qui a chut, comme Lucifer.

Toutes les personnes du groupe d'étude se tournèrent vers lui. Mais Levi ne regardait qu'Eren. Les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent en grand et se mirent à briller à la seconde où ils se posèrent sur lui :

-Cardinal Ackerman !, s'écria-t-il.

-Bonjour Eren. J'ai à te parler.

Le jeune séminariste se tourna vers son professeur :

-Puis-je quitter le groupe ?

-Bien-sûr mon enfant.

Eren manqua de trébucher sur sa propre jambe tant sa hâte était précipitée. Levi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un fin sourire amusé face à cela. Les deux hommes se rendirent dans la cour intérieure du centre de formation et s'installèrent sur un banc, face à une statue de la vierge Marie :

-J'ai parlé à sa sainteté de ta demande.

Eren garda le silence, attendant la suite :

-Il a donné son aval.

Comment ce garçon pouvait-il presque briller de bonheur ?:

-Et vous ? Etes-vous d'accord ?

-Oui. Je t'apprendrais ce que je sais et je te guiderais pour que tu puisses développer tes propres conclusions sur les textes que tu étudieras.

Levi avait presque mal aux yeux tellement Eren irradiait de bonheur :

-Merci. Merci. Merci. Je vous promets de vous rendre fier de moi. Quand commençons-nous ?

-Immédiatement. Je dois donner une conférence en France ce vendredi. Je vais te donner les grandes lignes et tu me diras ce que tu sais à ce propos et ce que tu proposes comme théories et interprétations. Tu prépareras un sac pour 4 jours et je passerais te chercher ici à 8h précise.

-Entendu.

-Allons à la bibliothèque maintenant.

Eren écoutait chaque mot de Levi tout au long chemin menant à la grande bibliothèque religieuse du Vatican. Et il était excité comme une puce. Les séminaristes n'avaient que rarement le droit d'entrer dans cet endroit empli de connaissances. Eren s'estimait chanceux de pouvoir y accéder, encore plus avec un expert comme Levi à ses côtés.

Levi observait le moindre changement dans les traits faciaux du jeune homme face à lui. C'était fascinant, tentant et interdit. Mais le cardinal n'arrivait à pas à détacher son regard du séminariste. Il était plongé dans la lecture de l'ouvrage au centre de la conférence que Levi allait donner d'ici 3 jours et il trouvait cela fascinant. Eren prenait des notes sur les points qui lui paraissaient intéressants et les questions que cela soulevaient dans son esprit.

La discussion qui en suivi fut très intéressante. Levi ne pensait pas qu'il rencontrerait un jour un esprit aussi curieux que le sien et pourtant, il en avait un face à lui aujourd'hui. Et cet esprit était associé à un corps fin et beau :

-Cardinal ?

Levi sortit de sa contemplation à l'entente de la voix de son étudiant :

-Oui ?

-Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Vous me fixiez.

-Je suis navré. Je… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Le petit sourire que lui offrit Eren était bien trop tendre… Mais tellement agréable à voir. Et Levi était heureux de savoir que ce sourire était pour lui et pour lui seul :

-Qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

La discussion qui suivi fut captivante et intéressante pour les deux hommes. Levi aimait la vision nouvelle qu'Eren lui apportait sur les connaissances qu'il avait déjà.

Eren était-il une création du Diable pour le tenter ou un ange envoyé par Dieu pour l'aider dans sa quête de savoir ? Levi s'interrogeait de plus en plus. Il voulait rester auprès de lui pour entendre davantage de ses idées et pour profiter de sa présence, mais il savait aussi que rester avec lui était dangereux pour lui, pour sa carrière et pour son statut. Et son trouble grandissait à chaque seconde passée avec Eren.

Levi était inquiet de passer plusieurs jours à l'écart du Vatican avec Eren. Au Vatican, il lui suffisait de lever les yeux vers n'importe quel mur pour lui rappeler sa foi et ses obligations sacrées car ils étaient couverts de symboles religieux. Mais en dehors du séminaire, rien ne le ferait si ce n'est lui-même… Et il ne se faisait pas confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Eren.

Lorsque le chauffeur de Levi s'arrêta devant le centre de formation, Eren était là, devant les portes, sa valise à la main. Le visage du plus jeune s'illumina lorsqu'il vit le cardinal sur la banquette arrière après que le chauffeur lui ait ouvert la portière pour qu'il monte dans le véhicule :

-Bonjour cardinal.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Levi ?

Eren s'installa à côté de Levi :

-Je n'ai pas compté.

Le cardinal leva les yeux au ciel pendant que le chauffeur chargeait la valise du séminariste dans le coffre de sa voiture :

-As-tu étudié le programme du séminaire ?

-Oui.

Levi arqua un sourcil. Eren n'était jamais aussi silencieux, ni tendu. Il pouvait affirmer ce dernier point en observant le jeune homme se tordre les doigts tout respirant profondément :

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ?

-Rien.

-Ne me mens pas.

Eren dégluti avant de baisser la tête :

-J'ai peur de l'avion.

Le cardinal fut quelque peu surpris de cette réponse :

-Tu as peur de l'avion ?

-Oui.

-Je vois.

Levi garda le silence quelques secondes, le temps de trouver quoi dire pour rassurer le jeune homme :

-L'avions est le…

-Moyen de transport le plus sûr. Je sais. J'ai lu des livres pour soigner sa peur de l'avion, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser que peut-être nous serons victime d'un des rares crashs qui se produit.

-Prie pour que le Seigneur t'apporte sa protection.

Eren s'exécuta immédiatement. Il entrelaça ses doigts, ferma les yeux et se mit à prier. Levi ne put s'empêcher de l'observer et d'esquisser un sourire face à la dévotion du jeune homme. Le séminariste continua de prier jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent à l'aéroport. Bien que cela ne fasse pas parti de son caractère, Levi se montra aussi rassurant que possible pour la pauvre petite chose tremblante à ses côtés. Il l'aida à passer les contrôles de sécurité sans paniquer. Levi conduisit Eren jusqu'à la zone d'embarquement et ils s'installèrent ensemble sur un des bancs :

-Respire profondément. Tout va bien se passer.

Le séminariste referma ses doigts sur le bras de Levi et ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde. Le geste fit rougir le cardinal, mais il ne repoussa pas le plus jeune. Il avait besoin d'un point d'ancrage pour lutter contre sa peur et il ne semblait pas en état de s'apaiser suffisamment pour prier.

Si l'état d'Eren avait été légèrement inquiétant jusque-là, il était sincèrement inquiétant lorsqu'ils durent monter dans l'avion. Le jeune homme tremblait comme une feuille et s'accrochait à Levi comme à une bouée de sauvetage :

-Essaye de te détendre un peu. Ferme les yeux et fais-moi confiance.

Le séminariste prenait de grandes inspirations pour se détendre mais ne lâchait pas le cardinal. Lorsque l'embarquement commença, Eren se crispa de nouveau :

-Continue de respirer. Ferme les yeux, je vais te guider.

Levi tira leurs bagages cabines derrière lui pendant que le plus jeune continuait de serrer son bras gauche. L'objectif était qu'Eren ne regarde pas pour ne pas faire une crise de panique au milieu de la passerelle d'embarquement. Une hôtesse de l'air aida le cardinal avec ses bagages. Elle voyait clairement que son accompagnant n'était pas en état de l'aider et qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Le cardinal guida Eren pour l'asseoir sur le siège côté hublot puis il chargea les valises dans les rangements fermés au-dessus de leur siège. Puis Levi s'installa à ses côtés :

-Nous sommes dans l'avion. Veux-tu ouvrir les yeux ou attendre le décollage ?

Levi fut heureux de voir l'éclat vert des yeux d'Eren. Même s'il était teinté d'angoisse, il était heureux de voir de nouveau ses yeux :

-Tout va bien se passer.

L'hôtesse de l'air fut aux petits soins pour le jeune séminariste et Levi le laissa lui comprimer le bras sans rien dire. Il acceptait volontiers d'être le point d'ancrage de son voisin :

-J'ai peur, finit par murmurer Eren alors que l'avion prenait de la vitesse.

-Le Seigneur nous protège.

_Je te protège_, aurait-il voulu rajouter. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas lorsque tant de choses étaient en jeu. Il ne souhaitait pas risquer d'être excommunié pour avoir eu des actes impurs. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas agir, rien ne l'empêchait de rêver… Il avait essayé de ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder vers des pensées impures, mais il avait fini par céder. La vision imaginaire d'un Eren tremblant de plaisir était bien trop tentante… Il avait succombé malgré ses efforts.

Comment un seul être pouvait-il lui faire abandonner autant de ses principes en si peu de temps ?

Eren couina de peur et se crispa davantage lorsque l'avion quitta le sol et initia son ascension. Levi serra les dents, le plus jeune avait une sacré poigne. Le cardinal posa sa main droite sur la tête du séminariste et caressa doucement ses cheveux tout en chuchotant des prières, qu'Eren reprit doucement d'une voix faible et tremblante. La prière les aidait tous les deux.

Eren émergea lentement de l'épaule de Levi pour timidement tourner la tête vers le hublot :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-… Mieux. Je crois.

Le séminariste se dégagea subitement de Levi, se rendant compte de leur proximité :

-Je… Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. Nous avons tous besoin d'un point d'ancrage à certain moment. Je suis là pour ça.

Les épaules d'Eren se détendirent et il sourit :

-Merci.

-De rien.

Eren resta tendu pendant toute la durée du vol, incapable de s'occuper l'esprit pour se détendre. Levi le surveillait du coin de l'œil tout ne lisant le journal du jour puis ses notes pour la conférence. Il essaya de faire participer Eren, mais son esprit était bien trop embué par le stress pour être capable de réfléchir.

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas deux secondes lorsque l'avion amorça sa descente et il noua ses doigts à ceux de Levi pour lui broyer la main. Le cardinal fut surpris mais ne retira pas à sa main. Au contraire, il serra un peu ses doigts sur le dos de la main du plus jeune. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel geste de la part de son élève, mais il l'appréciait et en profitait. Une nouvelle fois, ils prièrent doucement ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'avion soit parfaitement posé et roule lentement jusqu'à sa place de débarquement.

-TERRE !, s'écria Eren en se laissant tomber à genoux tant il était heureux de toucher le sol à nouveau. Merci mon Dieu.

Levi haussa un sourcil tout en le regardant faire, il trouvait cela gênant et… Amusant. Le regard des autres passagers était comique :

-Tu as fini ? Nous sommes attendus pas notre chauffeur.

Le séminariste se releva lentement avec l'aide de Levi. Ils récupèrent leurs valises avant de rejoindre la sortie de l'aéroport de Paris. Ils y trouvèrent le chauffeur qui leur avait été réservé. Il les conduisit jusqu'à leur hôtel et ils décidèrent de s'y reposer un peu avant d'aller dîner.

Levi était heureux de ne pas avoir à partager sa chambre avec Eren. Il venir reprendre ses esprits ici, au calme, lorsque la situation deviendrait trop difficile à gérer. Le jeune homme occupait la chambre en face de la sienne et le cardinal ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Le plus vieux ouvrit son baguage cabine et en sorti ses documents pour le séminaire. Il lui restait quelques heures pour revoir encore une fois ses notes.

Il fut déranger par de petits coups contre sa porte :

-Cardinal ?

C'était Eren. Levi vient lui ouvrir la porte et ils se regardèrent silencieusement un instant :

-Te sens-tu mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux oui. J'ai fait une petite sieste pour me remettre de mes émotions.

-Tu as bien fait.

-Avez-vous faim ?

-Veux-tu aller manger ?

-Oui.

-Alors allons-y.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et Levi découvrit une nouvelle partie d'Eren. Le jeune homme se sentait plus à l'aise en la présence du cardinal et il arrivait à lui confier plus de choses à son sujet. Et Levi prenait des notes mentales de tout ce qu'il disait. A chaque nouvelle découverte, le cardinal tombait un peu plus sous le charme de son élève et il abandonnait petit à petit toutes ses convictions. Cela lui faisait peur, mais l'espoir qu'un jour Eren puisse partager ses sentiments inédits pour eux lui faisait plaisir et l'aidait à lutter contre sa peur.

Le cardinal et le séminariste arrivèrent au séminaire à 13h30 et Levi salua toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient et présenta Eren. La surprise fut totale. Jamais le cardinal Ackerman n'avait accepté de prendre un élève avec lui. Alors tout le monde était curieux de discuter avec Eren et de découvrir ce qu'il avait de si spécial.

Levi avait participé à de nombreuses conférences, il n'était pas dérangé par le fait d'avoir des centaines de paires d'yeux sur lui. Pourtant, le regard d'Eren sur provoquait de longs frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le séminariste était au premier rang et le fixait avec une telle adoration… C'était mal. Il ne devrait pas le regarder de cette façon. Seul Dieu devrait recevoir son adoration. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'une partie de lui aimait son regard sur lui. Il se racla la gorge et débuta sa présentation.

-Vous étiez brillant, chuchota Eren lorsque Levi reprit sa place à ses côtés à la fin de sa présentation et du temps des questions.

-Je te remercie. As-tu pris des notes ?

-Oui. J'ai noté les questions qui ont été posé et j'ai noté vos réponses.

-Bien. Nous les étudierons ensemble demain sur le chemin du retour.

-D'accord.

Levi se força à concentrer toute son attention sur la présentation suivante. Il ne devait pas penser à la proximité entre eux, ni à sa jalousie croissante. Eren fixait le prêtre sur scène et écoutait avec attention ce qu'il disait. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas de la même admiration que lorsqu'ils le regardaient lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux que son élève ne le regarde pas, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Le reste du séminaire lui parut bien long et il lui fut difficile de se concentrer sur tout sauf Eren.

Lorsque le séminaire fut terminé, Levi et Eren regagnèrent leur hôtel et dînèrent ensemble. Le stress et l'inquiétude que le cardinal tentait de dissimuler le força à boire un peu plus de vin qu'il n'aurait dû. Sans être ivre, il sentait son esprit plus léger et ses jambes légèrement tremblantes. Le séminariste le raccompagna donc à sa chambre et l'aida à s'asseoir sur son lit puis à s'allonger :

-Ne bougez pas de ce lit et dormez. Je viendrais vous réveiller demain.

La main de Levi s'abattit sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de partir :

-Cardinal ?

-Levi. Appelles-moi Levi.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un silence et Levi pu voir la surprise d'Eren :

-… Reposez-vous… Levi. Je viendrais vous réveiller demain.

-Non.

Le séminariste cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

-Non ?

Il était confus :

-Reste.

Le peu d'alcool qui embrumait son cerveau permettait à sa bouche d'exprimée toutes les pensées qu'il s'était refusé de formuler jusqu'à présent :

-Je ne peux pas.

Le cardinal esquissa un sourire amusé :

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Et Levi le tira à lui d'un coup sec, le faisait basculer sur le lit. Le cardinal n'hésita pas une seconde avant de grimper sur le bassin du jeune homme :

-Sais-tu dans quelle situation tu m'as mise en me demandant d'être ton mentor ?

Eren était clairement inquiet et choqué de ce qu'il se passait en cet instant :

-Je…

-Après qu'Erwin m'ait pris sous son aile, j'ai passé ma vie à étudier l'histoire de notre religion. Je me suis plié à ses codes et ses exigences alors que je n'avais jamais rien fait de tel auparavant. J'ai suivi aussi rigoureusement que possible ses enseignements et ai fait des sacrifices pour en arriver à ma position actuelle. Et toi, toi, tu arrives et tu remets tout en question !

Levi agrippa la gorge d'Eren avec une de ses mains et serra. Les mains du plus jeune vinrent immédiatement entourées le poignet du cardinal pour tenter de se défaire de sa poigne, en vain :

-Levi… Je n'arrive… Pas à… Respirer.

Mais le plus vieux était trop perdu dans ses pensées conflictuelles pour entendre ce que disait le garçon sous lui. Que devait-il faire ? Eren était l'incarnation du péché de luxure pour lui, que pouvait-il faire pour sauver au moins le séminariste de la perdition ? Levi savait que son âme à lui ne pouvait pas être sauvée, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait par le passé. Mais il ne voulait pas que celle d'Eren soit souillée. Alors si pour cela il devait le tuer… Il le ferait… :

-…Pardonnez-moi… Levi.

Le cardinal s'immobilisa complétement en ouvrant de grands yeux. Les doigts d'Eren étaient devenus doux contre son poignet, ne cherchant plus à le libérer de l'étreinte mortelle enserrant sa gorge. Son regard était empli de compassion et de pardon. Le cœur de Levi se serra dans sa poitrine. Comment Eren pouvait-il faire de preuve de tant de compassion à son égard alors qu'il était en train de l'étrangler ? Les mains du jeune homme quittèrent son poignet pour venir se poser sur ses joues et ses pouces y firent de douces caresses :

-… Quoi que j'ai pu faire… De grâce… Pardonnez-moi.

Pourquoi Diable le regardait-il avec autant de tendresse ? Pourquoi ? Ne voyait-il donc pas que la noirceur de son cœur en cet instant ? Que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait plus. Et l'alcool dans son cerveau ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir clairement. Il était perdu. Perdu dans les yeux emplis de pardon et de tendresse d'Eren, dans son petit sourire apaisant et dans la douceur de ses caresses sur ses joues. Levi relâcha finalement la gorge d'Eren, avec une certaine lenteur, comme pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Le séminariste inspira profondément dès que sa gorge fut libre, sans quitter Levi des yeux ou sans arrêter ses caresses :

-Je… Pardonnes-moi Eren…

Le jeune homme sourit davantage et attira Levi à lui pour embrasser son front :

-Je vous pardonne, murmura-t-il.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis la mort de sa mère, il y a des années et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais pleurer. Mais en cet instant, avec Eren, il se laissait complétement aller. Les bras du séminariste s'enroulèrent de la nuque de son mentor pour le garder contre lui puis sa main droite vient lui caresser les cheveux :

-Shhht. Tout va bien. Je vous pardonne. Pleurez votre peine sur mon épaule. Je suis là pour ça. Un soutien juste pour vous.

Et Levi le fit. Il agrippa la chemise d'Eren et continua de pleurer. Le jeune homme le laissa vider sa peine contre lui sans jamais arrêter de lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants et de caresser ses cheveux.

Enfin, le cardinal retrouva son calme et ses esprits et se redressa légèrement. Il resta assit sur Eren et les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux :

-Votre cœur est-il apaisé ?

-Un peu.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous aider à vous décharger de ce poids ?

La question résonna jusqu'au plus profond du cœur de Levi. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Pouvait-il vraiment lui soumettre la demande qui torturait son esprit, son corps et son cœur ? Eren caressa une nouvelle fois sa joue pour le rassurer :

-C'est mon devoir que de vous aider. Je suis votre élève après tout.

Levi passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de lentement approcher son visage de celui du séminariste. Juste une fois. S'il se laissait tenter une unique fois, Dieu lui pardonnerait sans doute… Le cardinal ferma les yeux à la seconde où ses lèvres touchèrent celles du plus jeune. Elles étaient douces, chaudes et légèrement humides. C'était encore meilleur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. C'était… Divin. Levi effleura du bout de sa langue la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire de pécher. Elle portait encore le goût de l'unique coupe de champagne qu'il avait bu il y a peu. Le cardinal fut enchanté lorsque le plus jeune entrouvrit ses lèvres, lui permettant de lentement introduire sa langue dans la cavité buccale d'Eren. Le goût du champagne y était plus fort, mais il s'en moquait. A l'intérieur, tout était plus humide, plus chaud, plus accueillant que ce qu'il avait rêvé. Levi caressa de sa langue celle d'Eren et il ne retient pas son soupir de plaisir lorsque le plus jeune se mit à mouvoir son muscle humide contre le sien. Ils échangèrent ainsi un baiser tendre mais terriblement intense.

Levi se recula de quelques centimètres et observa son jeune élève. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, les lèvres toujours entrouvertes, devenues plus rouge et donc plus tentantes. Sa respiration était légèrement saccadée. C'était une vision des plus alléchantes. Si le cardinal avait pensé qu'un simple et unique baiser lui permettrait d'assouvir son désir pour le jeune homme, il s'était trompé. Ses lèvres et sa bouche étaient bien trop exquises. Et la vision qu'il offrait en cet instant l'était tout autant. Lorsqu'Eren ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, indiquant son désir. Est-ce que lui aussi avait des pensées impures les mettant en scène ?

Le cardinal eut bien vite sa réponse lorsque le jeune homme, dont les mains étaient toujours dans ses cheveux, les utilisa pour l'attirer à lui à nouveau et ainsi sceller une seconde fois leurs lèvres. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent alors avec force et passion. Ils étaient loin du Vatican, dans une chambre d'hôtel et personne ne saurait ce qui allait se passait entre ces quatre murs cette nuit. Ils pouvaient donc laisser libre cours à leurs désirs. Eren commença à onduler du bassin pour essayer d'obtenir un semblant de soulagement de son excitation. Levi grogna de plaisir à ce mouvement. S'il n'avait initialement pas prévu d'aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser, Eren semblait enclin à plus, alors qui était-il pour lui refuser cela ?

La cardinal se redressa et fut satisfait de voir le plus jeune tenter de rester coller à sa bouche. Il se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit en voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que les doigts du séminariste ne glisse le long de la chemise de son aîné :

-Si je fais quelque chose que tu n'apprécies pas, dis-le-moi et j'arrêterais. D'accord ?

Eren hocha frénétiquement la tête :

-D'accord. Mais, s'il te plait, fais quelque chose maintenant.

-Avec plaisir.

Et Levi déchira sans aucun problème la chemise de son amant avant de se jeter sur la peau nouvellement découverte qu'il embrassa, lécha, mordilla et marqua avec joie. Les mains du séminariste se perdaient dans les cheveux du cardinal alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort :

-Ne te retient pas. Personne ne peut nous entendre ici.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, le plus vieux referma sa bouche sur le téton gauche de son amant. Ce dernier gémit fortement de plaisir alors qu'il griffa les omoplates de l'homme sur lui. La douce torture dura quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se déplace sur son téton droit :

-Levi…

Le cardinal se redressa, non sans un dernier coup de langue sur le bouton de chair de venu dur sous ses assauts. La respiration d'Eren était laborieuse. Il était totalement perdu dans le plaisir qu'il venait d'expérimenter. Il frissonna et soupira lorsque Levi glissa ses doigts le long de la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Son érection déformait largement son pantalon et Levi en fut satisfait. C'était lui qui le mettait dans cet état. Lui et personne d'autre. L'aîné déboutonna le pantalon de son amant et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, avec son sous-vêtement. Eren rougit et cacha son visage avec ses mains. Il était embarrassé de se retrouver nu face à quelqu'un. Levi jeta les deux pièces de vêtements très loin d'eux avant de retirer sa propre chemise et de se pencher pour embrasser le dos des mains du plus jeune :

-Ne te cache pas. Laisses-moi te voir.

Le séminariste dégluti avant de lentement retirer ses mains de son visage pour les poser de part et d'autre de sa tête. Ils échangèrent un regard des plus fiévreux avant qu'Eren ne gémisse :

-Levi… Plus.

Lui aussi voulait goûter à ce péché, qui n'en était pas vraiment un pour lui. Il n'avait pas fait vœux de célibat et de chasteté lui. Le cardinal déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de répondre :

-Avec plaisir.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le plus vieux dézippa son pantalon et en sorti sa propre érection. Levi déposa une grande quantité de salive au creux de sa main avant de la refermer sur leurs deux érections et de débuter un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Eren laissa échapper un gémissement bien plus fort dû à sa surprise et à l'intense plaisir qu'il ressenti à cette action. Il se cambra et s'agrippa aux épaules du cardinal. C'était délicieux. Ce péché qu'était la luxure était un véritable délice pour lui. D'autant que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait de cette façon. Le plaisir se propageait de plus en plus dans son corps et il crut mourir en entendit Levi gémir. Il était heureux de savoir que le plus vieux prenait du plaisir grâce à lui :

-Le-vi…

-Hum ?

-Je…

Eren ne savait pas s'il devait le dire ou pas. Etait-ce le bon moment ? :

-Je… Je… C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me touche de cette façon.

Levi arrêta ses mouvements et le jeune homme en couina de frustration :

-Tu es vierge ?

Le séminariste hocha doucement la tête :

-Nous n'irons pas très loin ce soir dans ce cas. Nous avons le temps. Nous allons avancer étape par étape.

Eren cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Levi venait-il de sous-entendre ce qu'il croyait ?:

-Mais… Vous êtes cardinal… Nous n'avons pas le droit… Nous ne devrions même pas…

-Souhaites-tu arrêter ?

-NON, s'écria Eren.

-Nous n'irons pas jusqu'au bout ce soir pour ne pas trop pêcher. Mais je vais donner ma démission à Erwin dès notre retour.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis trop accroc à toi pour revenir en arrière. Je me retiens depuis des mois et la prière ne m'a pas aidé. Il est trop tard pour que je puisse effacer ce que je ressens pour toi, alors je ne resterais pas au sein de l'Eglise catholique.

-Mais… Je ne veux pas que vous abandonniez tout pour moi…

-Seras-tu capable de reprendre une vie normale après ce soir ?

-… Non… Vous représentez bien trop de choses pour moi. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés.

-Alors faisons en sorte de ne pas l'être. En procédant ainsi, nous pourrons rester ensemble et explorer le lien qui nous unit.

Eren n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. L'homme qui avait changé sa vie avait des sentiments réciproques aux siens. Les siens avaient commencés à la seconde où il avait vu Levi donné une conférence à propos de la Genèse. Et depuis, il avait tout fait pour être à ses côtés et apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur un sujet qui l'intéressait depuis longtemps. Il était amoureux de Levi et de ses connaissances. Ce fut donc avec plaisir et avec passion qu'il lui rendit son baiser lorsque le cardinal l'embrassa. Il ne retient pas ses gémissements lorsque les mouvements sur leurs deux sexes reprirent. Eren se cambra et se mit à onduler du bassin pour accompagner les mouvements de Levi et leur donner plus de plaisir. Il lui griffa un peu plus le dos à chaque nouvelle vague de plaisir :

-Tu aimes ça ?

-Oui. Plus vite. S'il te plaît.

Et le cardinal s'exécuta, leur donnant plus de plaisir. Les seuls bruits dans la chambre étaient celui humide de la salive et le précum sur leurs érections et leurs gémissements croissants. Le corps du plus jeune était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, il brûlait de désir et tremblait de plaisir. Le nœud de dans son bas-ventre ne faisait que croître et il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de l'explosion :

-Levi… Je…

-Ne retient pas. Lasses-toi aller.

Levi accéléra encore ses mouvements de poignets et se pencha pour reprendre en bouche le téton gauche de son amant. Ce dernier se cambra et cria de plaisir. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que le nœud explose enfin et que le plaisir ne foudroie Eren. Il macula son ventre et la main de Levi de sperme avant de mollement retomber sur le matelas, réalisant à peine que le plus vieux continuait ses mouvements pour atteindre sa propre délivrance. Et lorsqu'il le fit, sa semence se mélangea à celle du séminariste.

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant pour reprendre leur souffle et redescendre de leur extase. Eren rougit lorsque Levi lui montra sa main poisseuse de sperme :

-Tu veux goûter ?

Le plus jeune cru s'enflammer tant son rougissement fut intense. Il ouvrit cependant timidement la bouche et laissa Levi y glisser un doigt. C'était… étrange. Il n'avait jamais rien goûter de tels. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon mais pas excessivement mauvais non plus. Alors il lécha avec attention les doigts de son amant pour le nettoyer. Levi s'allongea près d'Eren et les enroula tant bien que mal dans les draps :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Épuisé mais… Divinement bien.

L'allusion à Dieu en cet instant précis fit sourire le cardinal :

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Dors maintenant. Demain sera une journée chargée.

Levi ferma les yeux avec l'intention de gagner le pays des songes mais Eren lui demanda :

-Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on pourra recommencer ?

-Bien-sûr. Et je vais te faire découvrir tellement d'autres choses aussi plaisantes Eren…

Le jeune homme sourit avant de se blottir contre son aîné :

-J'ai hâte.

Levi embrassa le front d'Eren et les deux s'endormirent, songeant à leur avenir ensemble… Un avenir qui allait être mouvementé. Ils le savaient, mais ils étaient certains de vouloir rester ensemble. Quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


End file.
